A Lesson in Spelling
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Jack has questions after watching a movie with his dad. Reid has answers. Pleaz R&R!


A Lesson in Spelling

"EDIT: My gosh! Some of you need to understand that FanFiction is just for fun. No one gets paid for it. Many of you have pointed out the Spencey spelled supercala-fil-in-the-blank wrong. I apologize, but that was my initial intention. Hotch THINKS Spencer spelled it right, but he didn't. The point was that Hotch DID make a mistake, but it wasnt for the reason you think, Since so many of you frown upon the idea, I will change it now, For those of you who were nice and didnt flame me (I got a few more flames than Id like,and the mean ones were deleted) I apologize. Have a great day. ...Something more light-hearted just for the heck of it. Oh, and thank my main man google for the spelling advice :) Pleaz R&R?"

"Daddy, how do you spell that word?" Jack asked.

"Which one,kiddo?" Hotch asked his son back. Since his team didn't have any cases for the day, he had decided to stay home with his son and watch some Mary Poppins- if only because it was the only thing age appropriate on at 9pm for his son Jack.

"The big one that started with an 's'." Jack answered.

Hotch froze. He had no idea how to spell 'supercalifragilsticexpealado-something.

"Hold on a second, Jack." His son nodded and went back to the movie. Hotch left the room and whipped out his cell phone. This was an emergency...

Spencer Reid groaned as his cell phone rang. He was in the middle of studying for his next big test for his newest PhD and was not in the mood to be interrupted. When he looked at the caller ID, he felt the need to throw the damned phone against the wall. "Please, _please _don't tell me we have a case." Reid practically whined.

"We don't have a case, but I do need our help." Hotch answered.

"How long will it take?" Reid sighed, throwing down his pencil. 'Damn intelligence!' he thought.

"Not that long I just need your help with something. Can you come over?"

"Sure; I will be there in...5 minutes." Reid said as he threw on his coat.

"Thanks." With that, Hotch hung up.

Almost exactly 5 minutes later, Reid was knocking on Hotch's door. "Thanks Reid." Hotch said again when the younger man walked in.

"What do you need help with?" Reid asked.

"Spelling!" Jack exclaimed.

Reid raised his eyebrows at Hotch. "Spelling?"

"Yeah." Hotch muttered. "Hey Jack, how about you explain it to Spencer here?" Jack nodded with a smile.

"My daddy can't spell supercalafragelis-" Jack sounded out, but he paused when he couldn't think of the rest of it. It was at the moment when it dawned on Reid what the huge emergency was.

"You guys were watching Mary Poppins, weren't you?" Reid smirked, eying his boss accusingly.

"Yeah." Hotch murmured, almost sounding embarrassed. Jack nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey Jack, why don't you go grab a pad of paper and I can write it out for you, okay?" Reid said, converting to his 'child's play' voice. Jack agreed, and quickly took off to his room. He wiped the fake smile off his face and glared at Hotch.

"You know, you could have just googled it."

"You can do that?" Hotch asked, sincerely sounding as if he hadn't already known that. Reid rolled his eyes as Jack came back in with a large pad in his hand. He propped the giant pad against two chairs and sat down on the floor.

"Spell it!" Jack yelled, his eyes full of wonder. Reid laughed at the boy's curiosity, being reminded of himself. Hotch tossed Reid and giant marker , and to everyone's amazement, Reid caught it. Once the marker was securely placed in Reid's hand, he started writing:

S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-F-R-A-G-A-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-A-D-O-S-H-U-S

"That can't be right." Hotch muttered, examining Reid's spelling.

"Are you doubting me?" Reid asked, incredulous.

"Well, I'm not-" Hotch started, but Reid cut him off.

"Alright, then call Garcia!" Reid suggested, folding his arms. "But first, you spell it!"

S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-F-R-AG-A-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-A-L-D-S-I-O-U-S

"Now _that's _not right." Reid muttered.

"We'll find out." Hotch shot back as he reached for his phone again.

"Don't worry, Spencey, my daddy thinks that he's always right." Jack whispered, making Reid laugh.

"Garcia here." the normally peppy tech-goddess snapped.

"Did I wake you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, just a bit." she sighed, getting out of bed. "What is it?"

"It may sound silly, but how do you spell supercalafragal isticexpialados hus?"

Garcia sniffled a laugh as she started typing on her keyboard. "May I ask why you need to know?"

"My son- we're watching the movie, and he wants to know how to spell it." Hotch answered.

"Ah, understandable." Garcia smiled. "Oh, there it is! Ready for it?"

"Ready." Hotch answered, a pen and paper set in his hand.

"Supercalafragal isticexpialados hus." Once he wrote it down, he swore to himself. As usual, the kid was right.

"Thanks Garcia, and sorry for waking you up."

"Oh, I'm always fine with helping out poor little Jack." After they both said goodnight, Hotch hung up.

"So, did you find out that I'm right yet?" Reid asked, smirking that little diabolical, little- but he stopped mid-thought. It wasn't the kid's fault he was a genius...

"Shut up."

"EDIT: That IS how you spell it. Google it if you dont believe me. ...hehehe...Poor Hotch :) he never had a chance. Pleaz R&R!"


End file.
